Nowadays, mobile radio terminals are available in a very wide range of different embodiments. In this case, models are also available in which the mobile radio terminal is no longer equipped with an antenna socket for connection of an external antenna. In order to allow these mobile radio terminals to be operated with an external antenna despite this, antenna couplers are known, which allow capacitive and/or inductive coupling of RF signals between the antenna coupler and the antenna of the mobile radio terminal.
DE 100 37 241 A1 describes a cellular telephone holder for installation in the passenger compartment of a vehicle, which holder is attached to the windshield of the motor vehicle.
The cellular telephone holder is connected by means of a holding arm to an integrated antenna and has a stabilization apparatus, which is arranged at the lower end of the cellular telephone holder and stabilizes and fixes the mobile radio terminal in the cellular telephone holder. This stabilization apparatus comprises, for example, a clamping bracket or a permanent magnet. The holding arm is attached to the windshield of the motor vehicle by means of a suction apparatus. Furthermore, the cellular telephone holder has a coupling antenna which is arranged at the upper end of the cellular telephone holder and which, when a mobile radio is inserted, allows the RF signal to be capacitively coupled between the antenna of the mobile radio and the cellular telephone holder.
Furthermore, DE 297 24 042 U1 describes an antenna connector for transmission of RF signals from an external antenna to a cordless portable telephone. The antenna connecter is in this case attached to the antenna stub of the cordless portable telephone by means of a Velcro strip.
The antenna connector comprises a switching element and a ground element. The switching element transmits the RF signal capacitively and/or inductively from the external antenna to the main antenna of the portable telephone. The switching element has a meandering loop composed of conductive material, which is accommodated on a mount composed of non-conductive material. The ground element is coupled to the ground plane of the telephone. The meandering loop is arranged alongside the main antenna of the portable telephone when RF signals are being transmitted.
The invention is now based on the object of specifying an improved vehicle mobile radio holder for mobile radio terminals which are not equipped with an antenna socket.